Ginny's Boggart
by Ruetwin12
Summary: I'm bored, so I decided to write this one shot. Hope you enjoy! Ginny is revisited by the bane of her life, three guesses who, unsuspectingly in her DADA class. While they are learning to defeat boggarts. Takes place in PoA


**(A/N: Sorry to those who are reading my other work, but I had writers block and the only way I can get rid of it is...more writing. Besides I don't have my notebook with me soooo...enjoy.)**

Ginny was excited, probably for the first time she was ever truly excited since...you know. She loved her DADA teacher's, Professor Lupin, way of teaching. It was fun, and he was really really nice. She skipped merrily to his classroom, unaware of the trial she'd have to face.

When she came in she saw Professor Lupin standing in front of a rattling cupboard, obviously there was something in there and it wanted to get out, badly.

"Hello class," Lupin greeted cheerfully. Everyone said hello back in unison, "Do you know what's in this cupboard?" he asked.

Colin shot his hand up, "That's a boggart, though no one knows what it looks like because it changes into what the person facing it fears most," he immediately reminded Ginny of her only best friend Hermione, who always knew everything.

"Right Mr. Creevry. Today we will be learning how to defend ourselves against a boggart. A boggart does in fact turn into things a person fears most, so we must force it to turn into something happy, that can only go so far, class. Now, what really finishes a boggart off is laughter. Repeat after me, with out wands, Riddikkulus."

"Riddikkukus!" the class said in unison. The grin on Ginny's face slowly started to disappear, what was she afraid of?

"Good, now Colin," Colin's head shot up in surprise, "step forward," Colin did so, "what do you fear most?" Lupin asked in a whisper.

"B-Bludgers," he stammered. His body started to sway uneasily. Ginny remembered how a Bludger almost knocked his head clean off last year, it was one of the few things she did remember.

"You mean from Quidditch?" Colin nodded, and the class started to laugh.

Lupin shushed them all and turned to Colin, "When I open that door," he whispered, "I want you to..." Ginny couldn't hear the rest.

"Okay," Lupin boomed, "wands out. One, two, three."

He waved his wand and the door flung open, out burst a Bludger swinging around the room like crazy, "Now Colin, now!' ordered Lupin.

"R-Riddikkulus!" Colin cried and the Bludger turned into a deflating balloon. The class roared in laughter, even Ginny gave a whole-hearted laugh. Which only Fred and George could get out of her.

"Excellent!" cheered Lupin. Lupin turned on some music, and we all lined up.

One by one the line got shorter. Ginny saw a spider become a whoopee cushion, a snake become licorice, and a tall building deflate like a popped balloon. Soon enough it was Ginny's turn, after seeing everyone else go her anxiety towards this lesson was forgotten. She pulled out her wand and a grim reaper in funny clothes started to become distorted. It changed color and shape for a while, until...

A handsome looking 16 year-old boy in Slytherin robes appeared. His sleek black hair glistened in the rooms light, and his emerald-green eyes looked empty and hungry. Only one boy who Ginny knew looked like this, and gazing upon his unmistakable face sucked the oxygen out of her lungs.

"Hello Ginevra," he said in a sly voice, "miss me?"

Ginny backed away until she tripped over her hand-me-down robe, "T-T-T," she couldn't say his name. Not without all the memories he's scorched into her brain flooding back to her.

Tom Riddle let out a high-pitched, cruel laugh, "Stupid little Ginny Weasley, you haven't changed a bit have you."

Ginny tried to stand but her legs wouldn't listen to her. Off in the distance, she heard something, but couldn't make out what it was. She was too paralyzed with fear, "You're not here, you're dead!" she mumbled. She always said this to Tom in her nightmares and most of the times it had worked.

Tom laughed again, "Ginny, we both know I'm as much alive as you are. Or at least were."

Tom quickly advanced on her and grabbed her wrist. His nails clawed into her vain, and Ginny let out an ear-splitting scream, "Let me go!" she yelled.

"You're going to die Ginny Weasley, and I'm going to kill you," Tom reached into his black robes and pulled out his wand. Tome raised it to Ginny's neck, pressing it on the bottom of her chin. His mouth opened wide to say the curse, "Riddikkulus!" The sound of Professor Lupin's voice practically came out off Tom's mouth, and Tom flew up into the air and spun around like he was on some ride. The class howled in laughter, except Ginny, and Tom crashed into the cupboard. Before he could get out, Professor Lupin closed the door and locked it.

"Okay, class dismissed," everyone groaned and they excited the room. Everyone but Ginny, who was crying, still sitting on the floor. Lupin leaned down next to her, and hugged her, "it's okay, he's gone," it didn't help much. Ginny was crying even harder, because that's exactly was Harry had said a year ago.

Lupin glanced at Ginny's wrist, which was bleeding like crazy, "Who was he anyhow?" Lupin asked softly.

"I-I c-can't tell you," she sniffled, "He's just a very bad person, W-who's done very bad things."

Even the mentions of his actions made Ginny hyperventilate, "You're safe now, Ginevra."

"N-No. I-I'll never be safe, not from him," she wiped her eyes on her sleeve, but more still filled her eyes, "He haunts me in my dreams. He's Voldemort."

Remus blinked. He's seen He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named before, and he never looked like that. As far as Remus knew, anyway. But Ginny knew, she knew he was a part of her ever since two summers ago. He lives inside her head, and haunts her every thought. He always will.

**(A little something for Halloween. Please Review!)**


End file.
